Verdade ou Desafio?
by Yami No Goddess
Summary: Neji/Ten. Estavam treinando, até uma chuva começar a cair. Procuravam abrigo, até encontrar o perfeito. O tédio dominava ali, até ela decidir fazer um jogo. Presente para: Marin The Noir e Arashi.


**Verdade Ou Desafio?**

Estava tudo um belo silêncio. Ou melhor, um silêncio odioso! Dois jovens se abrigavam de uma terrível tempestade em uma árvore de tronco oco e seco, aquela maldita chuva havia, definitivamente, ganhado o ódio do rapaz.

Primeiro porque o jovem Hyuga ali presente estava treinando na hora que aquela chuva decidiu dar as caras, e segundo porque naquele momento ele estava numa situação bem 'silenciosa' com uma certa garota de olhos achocolatados que, mesmo não admitindo, mexia com ele por dentro.

Aquele silêncio estava, completamente, irritante...a única coisa que era escutada eram os pingos de chuva chocando-se contra o solo daquela floresta. Leu bem, Era!

**Tenten**: Aff, mas que tédio! –exclamou a jovem Kunoichi, que antes estava sentada e agora havia se deitado naquele chão seco, com os braços esticados e cara de tédio.

Ele não falou nada, apenas a observou de esguelha e, inconscientemente, admirou aquele corpo formado de belas curvas e aqueles olhos tão penetrantes e belos que ele admirava em silêncio a cada olhar. Fechou os olhos, cruzou os braços e, mentalmente, se repreendeu por tais pensamentos que não saiam de sua mente a cada vez que a via.

Fitou o chão e lembrou-se daquela tarde...desde muito cedo ambos, agora com 17 anos de idade, haviam ido para aquela floresta apenas para uma coisa: treinar! Logo seria o Exame de Seleção Jounnin, lembrando que já eram Chunnins, e precisavam se aperfeiçoar nas artes de luta...mas foi então, que no meio da tarde, aquela chuva se abriu e caiu sobre suas cabeças, fazendo-os procurar um abrigo e ali estavam, agora. Havia mais de umas quatro horas que aquela chuva ficava a cada minuto pior, sem contar que já estava prestes a anoitecer, pelo menos já estavam secos, mas não poderiam segurar a fome por muito tempo, nem o frio.

Olhou para o céu com seus orbes perolados, o céu estava repleto de nuvens negras e escuras, realmente aquela maldita chuva não iria passar tão cedo, e nem por muito tempo ele conseguiria se...controlar.

Suspirou desanimado, fechou os olhos e, quando os abriu deparou-se com a jovem companheira de time a sua frente, de pé, encarando-o com um olhar que, para ele, era meio...estranho?.!

**Tenten**: Você é muito quieto, sabia? Deveria, sei lá, se expressar mais... –comentou ela, sentando-se então ao lado dele.

Ele a olhou, um pouco sem entender o porque disso AGORA! A olhou por alguns instantes, meio confuso ainda, e depois voltou a olhar para o céu, dando mais um suspiro desanimado.

**Neji**: Não há nada para se falar, há?.! –disse ele sarcástico, mostrando desanimo e tédio na voz.

Silêncio. Um estranho ruído, ou melhor, 'ronco' soou de repente, e uma gota surgiu na cabeça dos dois.

**Tenten**: Estou com fome! –gota, e suspirou desanimada.

**Neji**: Hmmm...mal almoçamos, deve ser por isso. –concluiu, também suspirando desanimado.

Deram, ao mesmo tempo, mais um suspiro de desanimo geral e, novamente, silêncio! Mas uma lâmpada tinha que se acender sobre a cabeça da jovem...

**Tenten**: JÁ SEI! –exclamou ela num quase grito, o que chamou a atenção do Hyuga e o fez fita-la, e ela apenas o fitou sorrindo. –Vamos fazer um jogo.

**Neji**: Que tipo de jogo? –perguntou sem entender. –"Eu acho que não vou gostar disso!" –gota.

**Tenten**: Simples... –pegou uma Kunai, se levantou, se sentou um pouco afastada dele e colocou a Kunai deitada no chão, entre eles, fitando-o então com um sorriso maldoso. –Verdade Ou Desafio!

Uma gota surgiu na cabeça do rapaz...por um momento ele sabia que era para Ter medo daquele sorriso que ela esbouçava. E ainda mais agora depois do 'jogo' que ela escolheu...Jogar ou não jogar? Eis a questão. Mas pensando bem, tinha algo melhor para fazer?

**Neji**: Tanto faz. –disse ele, por fim, ficando sentado de frente para a garota que sorriu vitoriosamente.

**Tenten**: As regras são simples: se escolher verdade mas não responder a pergunta, automaticamente muda para Desafio, mas se não quiser fazer nem um dos dois, perde a vez. O mesmo serve para se o contrário acontecer. –explicava. –A ponta da lâmina da Kunai indica quem responde, e a outra ponta indica quem pergunta. Ok?

**Neji**: Então comece logo. –disse ele, descruzando os braços.

**Tenten**: Mais uma coisa: nada de Byakugan! –disse num tom de ordem, e ele apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, com cara de não Ter gostado muito da regra.

Ela pegou a Kunai no chão e a girou...e, depois de alguns segundos, parou. Nada melhor do que começar com um belo Neji pergunta, Tenten responde.

**Neji**: Verdade ou Desafio? –perguntou, novamente de braços cruzados, fitando-a e ainda com uma expressão de tédio.

**Tenten**: Desafio! –disse confiante, esbouçando um sorriso que fez o rapaz estremecer por dentro.

Ele pensou um pouco, olhou em volta, enquanto sentia sua fome e tédio, acima de tudo, crescendo. Avistou então um desafio que o beneficiaria, e a ela também, lá na chuva estava a solução para um de seus 'problemas'. Apontou então para uma árvore que se encontrava a poucos metros de onde estavam, ela olhou na direção na qual ele indicava: uma simples e grande macieira. Ficou sem entender, e apenas o fitou confusa.

**Tenten**: Maçãs?

**Neji**: Estamos com fome, certo?.! Seu desafio é sair nessa chuva e pegar algumas boas maçãs para comermos enquanto jogamos isso. –explicou sério, deixando de apontar e voltando a sua posição de braços cruzados.

**Tenten**: Ah sim, entendi! –disse, e voltou a sorrir. Levantou-se a parou na entrada que dava para fora daquele grande tronco oco em que se encontravam, estava meio receosa em sair naquela chuva que, provavelmente, estava feito gelo em temperatura. Respirou fundo e saiu correndo pela chuva, indo até a macieira.

Ele não disse mais nada, apenas a acompanhou com seus olhos donos do Byakugan, vendo como a água da tempestade escorria pelas roupas da garota, que agora já se encontravam encharcadas e coladas ao belo e sedutor corpo da Mitsashi...

**Neji**: "Kuso, kuso, kuso...porque eu fico com esses pensamentos quando estou com ela?" –se perguntou, fechando os olhos e repreendendo-se mentalmente. Nem se deu conta que a jovem já havia regressado.

**Tenten**: NEJI! –exclamou ela, visivelmente nervosa, com seis maçãs bem vermelhas em mãos. Ele a fitou, meio assustado por seu tom de voz. –Você ainda me paga por esse desafio. –concluiu por final e apenas uma gota surgiu na cabeça do rapaz.

Ela deu um suspiro mostrando que estava nervosa, e simplesmente jogou as malditas maçãs no colo dele, sendo que ele ainda continuava com uma imensa gota na cabeça, e agora com maças no colo. A garota se aproximou da entrada novamente e soltou seus altos coques laterais, 'torcendo' seu cabelo para que a água escorresse, e depois de feito apenas o deixou caído sobre seus ombros, retirando sua blusa rosa(a que ela usa já Chunnin, na série) e a amarrou no cabelo para seca-lo, como se fosse uma toalha, ficando apenas com uma regata preta colada ao corpo e levemente úmida, sentando-se novamente de frente para o Hyuga.

Ele, por sua vez, apenas arregalou um pouco os olhos e ficou sem fala. Admitiu em pensamento que ela era linda, mas agora com seus longos cabelos castanhos soltos por seus ombros e seu corpo mais a mostra, ela não era linda...era uma Deusa. Corou um pouco simplesmente ao concretizar esse pequeno pensamento, desviando o olhar e comendo uma das maçãs.

**Tenten**: Tá. –pegou uma das maçãs e começou a come-la também. –Agora vejamos.

Disse calmamente enquanto comia, rodando novamente a Kunai que havia entre eles. Dessa vez ela teria sua chance...Tenten pergunta, Neji...responde.

**Neji**: Antes que você me pergunte... –começou ele, antes que ela pudesse começar a falar. –Eu escolho Desafio, duvido que você faça algo 'grandioso' como desafio. –terminou e sorriu, vitoriosamente.

Ela apenas o olhou por uns segundos sem falar nada, fitou o alto e pensou um pouco. Depois voltou a fita-lo, mas com um olhar meio temeroso, o que o deixou confuso.

**Neji**: E então?

**Tenten**: Eu desafio você a...A me mostrar e deixar eu tocar sua marca. –disse por fim, meio baixo, fazendo o garoto arregalar os olhos ao vê-la apontando para sua testa. Ele sabia o que ela queria.

Abaixou a cabeça, meio sério, fitando o chão. Ela já começava a achar que ele não ia aceitar aquele desafio, e não podia culpa-lo, aquilo era difícil para ele, e ela sabia disso. Mas sempre teve curiosidade e, agora que viu uma oportunidade, não conseguiu se controlar. Ele suspirou e voltou a fita-la calmo, para o espanto da garota. Fechou os olhos e, pouco a pouco, foi deixando a mostra a marca que mostrava ser da família secundária do Clã Hyuga...por fim a dita cuja ficou totalmente a mostra para a garota matar sua curiosidade.

Ela arregalou os olhos, ele abaixou o olhar aparentemente calmo, enquanto ela se punha engatinhada e engatinhava até ele. Ergueu uma de suas mãos, e passou seu dedo indicador sobre a marca, contornando-a. Ele abaixou novamente o olhar, ela estava engatinhada perante a ele, e tocava aquela marca, que lhe trazia más recordações, com sua pele extremamente macia...deu um suspiro, parando então para sentir o doce perfume que emanava do sensual corpo daquela garota que o tocava. Era um perfume embriagante, que o deixava fora de si...

Voltou a si ao sentir algo diferente. Lábios. Ela havia abaixado a mão e, agora, depositava um leve beijo na testa do rapaz, o que o fez se surpreender e voltar seu olhar para cima, encarando-a agora que ela já havia abaixado o rosto. Ela sorriu, ele não entendeu.

Suspirou e voltou a sua posição anterior: sentada de frente para ele e com a Kunai entre os dois. Ela parou para pensar um pouco. Sabia que sempre iria haver algo entre eles, algo que a impedia de se aproximar mais...ela sabia disso. Suspirou.

**Tenten**: Bem, vamos continuar! –disse, sorrindo e, mais uma vez, rodando a Kunai, enquanto ele tratava de se recompor.

Verdade vai, Desafio vem, e eles já estavam a quase duas horas jogando aquilo. Já havia anoitecido e a chuva já quase nem existia mais, estava definitivamente parando. Mas era como se eles não notassem, pois o jogo tinha começado a ficar interessante a partir de alguns micos que cada um teve que pagar ao Desafio. Estavam iluminados, pois deram um jeito de acender alguma fogueira por ali.

E mais uma vez a Kunai foi girada, e mais uma vez Tenten perguntava, Neji respondia.

**Neji**: Verdade, já escolhi muito desafio e só me ferrei. –disse ele com uma gota, ela apenas riu baixo.

**Tenten**: Quero saber...você gosta de alguém? –perguntou com um sorriso malicioso. Ele corou e desviou o olhar, virando o rosto e cruzando os braços. –Tem que falar a Verdade hein.

**Neji**: Eu... –respirou fundo, mas não voltou a fita-la. –Gosto sim. –disse por fim, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

Ela arregalou os olhos, seu coração bateu mais forte por um momento. Precisava saber de quem.

**Tenten**: E de quem? –perguntou.

**Neji**: Sem essa, você já perguntou. –disse, desviando o olhar e corando.

**Tenten**: Ah é. –gota, corou e fitou o chão. –Bem...

Gira Kunai: Neji pergunta, Tenten responde. Vingança?.!

**Neji**: É verdade que você gosta do Lee? –perguntou ele, sério, de braços cruzados.

E apenas uma gota surgiu na cabeça da Kunoichi.

**Tenten**: Quem disse esse absurdo?

**Neji**: Responde ou Desafio. –disse, ainda sério, fitando-a.

**Tenten**: É claro que isso é mentira. Eu considero o Lee forte, um bom companheiro de equipe e tal, mas também ele é como se fosse um irmão que sempre me apoia, nada mais além disso. –respondeu ela, pensando em quem poderia Ter dito aquele tremendo absurdo.

Ele não disse nada, apenas saiu de sua posição séria. Por dentro um alívio o percorreu, e voltou a fitar a Kunai que agora girava mais uma vez.

Tenten pergunta. Neji responde.

**Neji**: Hmmm... –ele engoliu em seco. Ela iria refazer aquela pergunta de quem era a garota que ele amava? Essa era a expectativa. –Desafio.

**Tenten**: "Droga Neji, filho da mãe, seu bastardo!" –pensou e colocou uma expressão irritada na face, foi aí que uma idéia surgiu e deu um sorriso malicioso. –"Você me paga!" –pensou divertida. –Certo, seu desafio é... me beijar! Ou isso, ou Verdade.

Ele arregalou os olhos e corou violentamente! Como ela podia fazer uma coisa dessas? Agora tudo estava em risco: se aceitava o desafio, e com certeza não iria se controlar, ou não o fazia e teria que responder a pergunta de quem era a garota que ele ama. Isso era óbvio.

**Tenten**: "Ele não vai fazer isso e vai Ter que responder...agora eu quero ver gênio!" –pensou divertida, ainda com um maroto sorriso na face.

Ele realmente não sabia o que fazer, sua mente não raciocinava direito...mas não se conteve. De uma forma ou de outra, ela iria descobrir, seja verdade ou desafio. Empurrou a Kunai para um canto, e se pôs em frente a ela. Ela se surpreendeu, ele não iria realizar o Desafio iria?.! Não era possível. Mas se surpreendeu mais ainda ao vê-lo puxa-la pela nuca e aproximar seus lábios, ficando a poucos milímetros de distância, onde suas respirações se mesclavam.

**Neji**: Eu aceito o...Desafio! –sussurrou e, antes que ela fizesse algo, beijou-a de maneira apaixonada, abraçando-a pela cintura, enquanto ela o correspondia abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

Foram segundos incontáveis de pura felicidade, da parte dela, e puro desejo, da parte dele. Logo se separaram, e se fitaram intensamente, ambos corados dos pés a cabeça...ele encostou sua testa, protegida pela faixa de Konoha, na testa dela, também com a mesma faixa, e ambos fecharam os olhos, apreciando um pouco mais o sabor um do outro que continham em seus lábios agora, enquanto os longos cabelos escuros dele balançavam ao vento que entrava e o pano rosa caía dos cabelos castanhos da jovem deixando-os soltos sobre seus ombros.

Ele suspirou, abriu os olhos e a fitou. Ela fez o mesmo e apenas ficaram se fitando um momento. Até que ele sorriu para ela, e ela corou.

**Neji**: E a verdade é...que eu te amo! –sussurrou, sorrindo. Ela arregalou os olhos, e logo sorriu, fazendo-o corar. Puxou-o pela nuca, e ele a abraçou pela cintura acariciando seus cabelos com uma das mãos, e mais um beijo rolou, mas esse fora comprido e prazeroso...afinal, eram tudo o que queriam a muito tempo. Sentir um ao outro.

Lá fora a chuva já havia parado e o céu estava sendo limpo...Iluminação ali dentro não havia mais, o fogo fora apagado pelo vento. No céu estavam as testemunhas daquela brincadeira, a Lua agora cheia e as estrelas que brilhavam apenas para eles, para esse momento que tanto esperavam.

_Não importa se é verdade ou desafio...sempre tem uma conseqüência!_

**_Fim_**

* * *

**Aí está, minha segunda One-Shot de Neji+TenTen! n.n  
Como eu me mudei, fiquei desde quarta feira sem Internet...TT' E só voltei com Net hoje, e nesse tempo foquei no puro tédio e escrevi ALGUMAS fics, isso inclui o Capitulo 8 da 'É Eterno!', mas tem um porém...i.i  
Está super tarde e tive muita coisa para fazer hoje na Net...u.u...Mas amanhã(ou hoje, quarta feira) eu posto SEM FALTA o Cap.8 tá?.! n.n'**

**Bem, a Marin The Noir e a Arashi, espero que tenham gostado desse romance meio Fluffy Ecchi de um casal que nós três amamos...XD Eu adoro vocês mixugas, e espero que nos falemos muito ainda hein! o/**

**Aos de mais leitores dessa humilde One-Shot, espero que tenham gostado, curtido muito mesmo...e, espero receber a opinião de vocês, portanto por favor me deixem reviews hein! \o\**

**Beijos...Yami! R&R Por Favor gente! i.i**


End file.
